fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Opening a Bundle of Oddities
To help myself make decisions, I put together a spreadsheet tallying the cumulative average value of a given bundle. This might be useful information for some people as there are choices, like in "Murder's Afoot", where you pick a choice that gives 0.5 echoes of goods versus a max 106 Bundle of Oddities. (0.775 average echoes.) I'm not sure how to upload that information, however, except either via a link to Google Spreadsheets, or just plain attaching an expected value to the particular storylet that links to Bundle of Oddities in particular. (The latter being somewhat manually intensive.) Also, some of the potential "rewards" of Bundle of Oddities have no echo value. (How do you price a Starveling Cat, aside from the obvious "negatively", or for that matter, losing your very own infernal contract/regaining your soul?) 01:39, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ---- Wondering, would you like it if I sorted these options by what rewards they get in a table?— Aximillio (talk) 13:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :You can use a sortable table like this: User:Vae_Victis/Sortable_Bundle_of_Oddoties. It still needs work: I can't get it to align to center and ranges are problematic.Vae Victis (talk) 22:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- These are record of results - please contribute if you can. *'From handing out coffee: ( Something unexpected )' *Something lethal = 204 *Something troublesome = 193 ( Darn! ) *Something forbidden = 590 *Something warming = 339 *Something bloodstained = 965 *Something bloodstained & Something...purple? = 1008 *Something warming = 368 *Something bloodstained = 989 *Something scholarly = 758 *Something forbidden = 629 ---- *'From "A Surprise Package"' *642 - Something forbidden *951 - Something bloodstained *596 - Something forbidden *400 - Something warming *815 - Something diplomatic *NEW* *741 - Something forbidden *600 - Something forbidden *45 - Something to burn? *504 - Something forbidden *99 - Stravelling Cat! *959 - Something bloodstained *298 - Something Lethal *225 - Something Lethal *624 - Something forbidden *648 - Something forbidden *87 - Something delicate *567 - Something forbidden *597 - Something forbidden *654 - Something forbidden *653 - Something forbidden *5 - Something warm *732 - Something forbidden *666 - Something forbidden (How disappointing.) *250 - Something Lethal *543 - Something forbidden *418 - Something contradictory *767 - Something Scholarly *504 - Something forbidden *847 - Something perilous *988 - Something bloodstained *771 - Something scholarly *221 - Something Lethal *795 - Something scholarly *399 - Something Warming *944 - Something perilous *504 - Something forbidden *855 - Something perilous *52 - Something to burn *655 - Something forbidden *512 - Something forbidden *166 - Something troublesome *705 - Something forbidden *185 - Something troublesome *325 - Something warming *494 - Something contradictory *819 - Something photographic *494 - Something contradictory *523 - Something Forbidden *656 - Something Forbidden *821 - Something photographic (735) clue *87 - Something delicate (20) *649 -Something Forbidden *357 - Something warming *373- Something warming *622 -Something Forbidden *111 - something troublesome *922 - Something perilous *38 - something keening *561 - Something Forbidden *597 - Something Forbidden *980 - Something bloodstain *801 - Something scholarly & Something funereal *507 - Something Forbidden *801 - Something scholarly & Something funereal *9 - something warm *118 - something troublesome *460 - Something contradictory *532 - Something Forbidden *489 - Something contradictory *745 - Something Forbidden *854 - Something Perilious *93 - Something delicate *824 - Something photographic (108) clue *688 - Something Forbidden *620 - Something Forbidden *925 - Something Perilious Not added on value under this. *411 - Something contradictory *271 - Something lethal *723 - Something forbidden *135 - Something Trouble *341 - Something warming *780 - Something scholarly *255 - Something lethal *384 - Something warming *276 - Something lethal *424 - Something contradictory *94 - Something delicate *877 - Something perilious *13 - Something sweet *861 - Something perilous *565 - Something forbidden *937 - Something perilous *869 - Something perilous *770 - Something scholarly (5 *949 - Something perilous *192 - Something trouble *459 - Something contradictory (7 rat / 3 dia *802 - Something scholarly & Something *155 - Something trouble *84 - Something delicate (4 *401 - Something contradictory (9 rat/ 4 dia *749 - Something forbidden *397 - Something warming *970 - Something Bloodstained *'990 '- Something Bloodstained (Ugh, so close...) *708 - Something forbidden *600 - Something forbidden *777 - Something scholarly (3 *545 - Something forbidden *783 - Something scholarly (6 *514 ` Something forbidden *522 - Something forbidden *291 - Something lethal *732 - Something forbidden *134 - Something troublesome *465 - Something contradictory *874 - Something perilous *737 - Something forbidden *394 - Something warming *535 - Something forbidden *271 - Something lethal *49 - Something to burn *625 - Something forbidden *143 - Something troublesome *758 - Something Scholarly *928 - Something perilous *945 - Something perilous *695 - Something forbidden *520 - Something forbidden *669 - Something forbidden *302 - Something warming *598 - Something forbidden *94 - Something delicate *193 - Something troublesome *624 - Something forbidden *786 - Something Scholarly *25 - Something Keening *207 - Something Lethal *581 - Something forbidden *974 - Something bloodstained *716 - Something forbidden *419 - Something contradictory *530 - Something forbidden *865 - Something perilous *706 - Something forbidden *362 - Something warming *492 - Something contradictory *340 - Something warming *239 - Something lethal *427 - Something contradictory *940 - Something perilous *280 - Something lethal *585 - Something forbidden *728 - Something forbidden *962 - Something bloodstained *24 - Something Keening *604 - Something forbidden *616 - Something forbidden *693 - Something forbidden *819 - Something photographic! *215 - Something Lethal *284 - Something lethal *86 - Something delicate *523 - Something forbidden *255 - Something lethal *928 - Something perilous *666 - Something forbidden *754 - Something scholarly *775 - Something scholarly *361 - Something lethal *630 - Something forbidden *944 - Something perilous *279 - Something lethal *726 - Something forbidden *941 - Something perilous *301 - Something warming *868 - Something perilous *103 - Something troublesome *395 - Something warming *209 - Something lethal *819 - Something photographic *531 - Something forbidden *679 - Something forbidden *499 - Something contraact *512 - Something forbidden *717 - Something forbidden *298 - Something lethal *840 - Something uncertain 15 x Dubious Testimony *833 - Something uncertain 11 x Dubious Testimony *776 - Something scholarly *844 - Something perilious *639 - Something forbidden *5 - Something warm 2 x warm amber *372 - Something warming *948 - Something perilious *242 - Something lethal *471 - Something contradictory *552 - Something forbidden *808 - Something scholarly & Something furneral *126 - Something troublesome *472 - Something contradictory *509 - Something forbidden *367 - Something warming *379 - Something warming *929 - Something perilious *942 - Something perilious ---- From "A Surprise Package" so far : Nedemmons (talk) 02:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Updated : Nedemmons (talk) 12:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ( 29 ) x Something forbidden ; ( 7 ) x Something bloodstained ; ( 4 ) x Something Lethal ; (5) x Something contradictory ; ( 5 ) x Something scholarly ; ( 6 ) x Something perilous ; ( 5 ) x Something warming ; ( 4 ) x Something troublesome ; ( 2 ) x Something to burn? ; ( 3 ) x Something warm ; ( 2 ) x Something funereal ; ( 2 ) x Something delicate I first thought it was merely a rare option, but there seems to be a new option before the warm amber result. That may mean some storylets reported to give the warm amber result may give this instead. It also makes the numbers for that result uncertain. I'm farming up the decoy robbery for science. MidnightVoyager (talk) 04:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Variable values As of March, bundles of oddities may give a lot more variable rewards; see http://www.failbettergames.com/fallen-london-changes-march-2014. Does this mean we should only record max values, or ranges? — Aximillio (Message Wall) 19:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ranges. You still can't get Something wretched from Speak for a little while and ask them to disperse (at least I haven't seen it go below Something to burn?) so just the max number would not be sufficient. --Vae Victis (talk) 08:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thought so =) — Aximillio (Message Wall) 12:50, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re the "actions with higher max values" entries: does this mean all ranges are now 0 - max? Indigofera (talk) 06:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I *'think'* so. There's been enough of those that I've started to generalize. But seeing as I don't know for certain, it could be wrong as well =S Edit: Btw, if you can think of a way to clear up the language, feel free to do so. English is not my first language, so what sounds bad to me might not be according to English customs and vice versa.— Aximillio (Message Wall) 19:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC)